


[Fanvid] Feels So Right

by sbisque



Category: The Affair (TV)
Genre: Dominic West - Freeform, F/M, Ruth Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second 'The Affair' video featuring Noah and Alison. The video is from Noah's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm not romanticizing infidelity, I just really like Noah and Alison and when the song fits... ;)

[Feels So Right (A Noah-Alison 'The Affair' Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/119568003) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
